This invention relates to fuzzy logic control in general and more specifically to a method of using a fuzzy logic controller in a washing machine, dishwasher, or any other device for washing articles, to reduce the amount of water used in a wash cycle. As an example, most of the energy consumed by a dishwasher is in heating incoming water from the nominal home water supply temperature of 50.degree. F. to the inlet temperature of 120.degree. F. required by a dishwasher. Thus, reducing the amount of water used by a dishwasher during a cycle can be directly translated to energy savings. In current dishwashers the amount of time allowed for a fill (when the inlet valve is held open) is a predetermined fixed amount. The fill time is longer than required to ensure that there is enough water in the pump assembly to ensure a proper wash. Thus, some extra, and unnecessary water is admitted to provide a safety margin to compensate for variations in house water pressure and aging of system components. What is needed therefore is a method of sensing when the pump assembly has sufficient water to terminate the fill operation.